Help Wanted
by Jason de L'Epee
Summary: Tails is hired as Knuckles' personal assistant, but as things go on, it looks like he bit off more than he can chew.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction:  
  
Hello, this is Jason de L'Epée. This is my very first fanfic. I probably wouldn't even be think about writing his if I didn't have this story in a dream. The entire following story was concocted in a dream. Call it inspiration, call it a vision from God, I have it set on the Floating Island because it's more familiar territory for me. The illustrations that you see have been drawn on a very basic computer art program and done by yours truly. This story has a journalistic look to it. I have Tails narrating it, but as he's writing it down in his journal. I hope you will like this presentation, and enjoy my fic Help Wanted.  
  
Prelude:  
  
Dear Diary,  
It has been a very interesting week. I know I've been to the Floating Island before, but never have I worked under Knuckles as an assistant. It was fun, even he was a bit of a grouch. Sure wish Sonic, was there. We were both going to the Island together, but Amy visited the village from the city, and Sonic barricaded himself in his hut. Said something about being sick. When I visited him the next day, he really was sick. Amy started panicking and screaming him about having the mumps or typhoid or something like that, even if it was just a head cold. That kept him from going to the Island. I said I'd stay, but they said to go there and have fun and he'll be there probably tomorrow. I've learned my first lesson: Never believe those so-called volunteer nurses. Anyway, I took my plane, Tornado, and flew off to the Island. You know how difficult it is to land a biplane on a flying island? I miss-aimed my landing and nearly hit the flag lady. Stupid lady, you'd think they wouldn't stand where a plane could hit you. Then, I entered Echid—Echidn—what stupid hick decided to call it that? I thought Station Square was big. I got lost. It's a good thing I ran into a cop, and I asked where Knuckles lives.  
  
"Boy, are you lost. Just keep going down this street until you get to the outside of town. You'll see a hut on top of a hill. That's where he lives. Are you new to Echidnaopolis?  
  
How on earth was he able to pronounce that?  
  
"Yeah. I'm come from the mainland. My name's Miles, but everyone calls me Tails."  
  
Then he left. Nice guy, even though his fur looked trashy. I got to the outside of town and found his hut. I had no idea when I got here; I was in for a big week.  
  
CHAPTER I:  
Overworked Guardian  
  
I got to the door of Knux's house, and I knocked. That Bible guy was right: Knock on the door and it shall be opened. It opened all right, fell in. Someone needs to fix that door. I found Knuckles lying on a couch, exhausted, talking to his girlfriend Julie-Su.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! This is going to be a rough week."  
  
"Now, calm down, Knux, don't go into those flushes again."  
  
"I have to guard the entire Island, I'm expecting company, and the door fell in again."  
  
Then he noticed me.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Tails. C'mon in."  
  
"Tough day, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea, Tails. Where's Sonic?"  
  
"Amy's holding him hostage and he got a head cold; he'll be here later in the week."  
  
"That's the only break I have."  
  
As I was putting my bags in one of the rooms, I was half-listening to Knux's and Julie's conversation.  
  
"All those things I need to get done, Charmy even said that he thought he saw Rouge on the Island earlier yesterday, which puts us all on special duty for a long while. It's wearing me out!"  
  
"Ever thought of hiring a personal assistant until things calm down?" inquired Julie-Su.  
  
"Have I ever! But who on earth would be able to help me guard this giant chunk of dirt?"  
  
"Let's see...how 'bout one of the Peace Corps officers?  
  
"You expect Remington to release one of them for me? Besides, things are bad enough in town to keep 'em busy."  
  
"Ok, how 'bout your cousin?"  
  
"Rocky!? You apparently have never met him! He's a nut!  
  
"Wow, applicants are low, are they."  
  
"Now you tell me. There's just no one else!...Julie?...Julie? What the heck are you staring at?"  
  
I felt two pairs of eyes stare at me after this job business. I looked over my shoulder and saw Julie and Knux staring at me. I knew exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"How about Tails?"  
  
"WHAT!?" I replied.  
  
"How 'bout kid, would you like to be Assistant of Guardian?" Knuckles grinned.  
  
"But...but...but..."  
  
"No buts. While Sonic has his own trouble, you can help Knux."  
  
"Don't argue with Major Julie, kid. Won't work. I tried to when she wanted to go shopping. Sorry, kid. Look's like your drafted."  
  
I hate it when he uses military terms.  
  
"But I'm just a kid! I'm supposed to be irresponsible."  
  
But of course, they heard about the time when I defeated the Eggman single- handedly at Sapphire City.  
  
"Yeah, and I suppose you defeated Robotnik by tripping over the robot leg."  
  
"But I don't know a single thing about guarding this Island!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. On this piece of paper is a list of qualifications for Guardians and you qualify nearly 100%."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really?" also replied Knuckles.  
  
"Yep. So, get unpacked, kid. You start tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" I said and ran to the bedroom as Knuckles walked up to Julie.  
  
"What is that piece of paper, Julie?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's just a piece of paper I found on the desk."  
  
"You sly woman."  
  
I had a closer look at that piece of paper, and found out it was only a shopping list from last month. Only a dumbbell would believe you needed potato chips to qualify.  
  
Later that afternoon, Knux and Julie showed me around Echid—Echidn—oh, forget it. Cool place, it had it all: 5-star restaurants, a water park, cool gift shops, and heck, even a bungee-jumping place. Out of town, of course to prevent roadkill. We even met up with the guys at a diner called "Big Mama's." I met the owner of the diner, named Bertha Amelia Potamus, but everyone calls her Big Mama. She kind, but kinda freaky.  
  
"Hello! Knuckles, Julie and, ooh, who's this cute youngster? Haha!"  
  
See what I mean?  
  
"This is Tails, my temporary assistant for guarding this Island. He starts tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, congratulations! You'll make a wonderful assistant."  
  
"Well thanks," I said and was going to the other room, but then I felt a jerk.  
  
"Oh no, young un, you need a bit of a touching up first."  
  
Then I found myself sitting on a spin chair and was sent whirling.  
  
"All right, a little here, and there, some work here, and--"  
  
"Big Mama, what are you doing?" cut in Knuckles, or I think it was Knuckles; my ability to see was not too keen after that "fixing up."  
  
"Oh, I was just fixing him up; he must look tip-top shape for the first day. Finished. Good luck, kid." she said just before going into a fit of chuckling. Sometimes I wonder if she's stoned. We found the Chaotix in the next room, they were all there: Charmy, Mighty, Vector and Espio. The last two were sitting at a table appearing to do some paperwork, but as I got closer, they were doing something a little less demanding."  
  
"O. Your turn." said Vector.  
  
"Hmm, X." said Espio right after a pause.  
  
"3-in-a-row! I win again."  
  
"Darn it! You always beat me."  
  
"All right! All right! That's enough!" said Knux. "You all know that I have been very busy with the job lately."  
  
"Sure. He couldn't make it to our Pitch tournament last night." cut in Mighty, who was lifting an iron shot-put.  
  
"Now I will say now that--"  
  
"Uh, Knux, you're not going to another of those long speeches, are ya?  
  
"Well, I--"  
  
"We'd better sit down, gang. It usually is." and they all sat down. I just sat 'cause I was getting tired.  
  
"What I was going to say, is that I finally found a temporary assistant until things calm down."  
  
I already hate these long speeches already. He makes it sound like he dragged me out of an unemployment office.  
  
"And you already know him, Tails."  
  
"Tails!?" said everyone.  
  
"Tails." said Knux.  
  
"Wow. For the first time, Sonic is not here." said Vector.  
  
After the meeting, we pretty much just had a quick meal. I snuck out the back to avoid Big Mama. After the supper, we all decided to hit the hay, especially since it'd be my first day tomorrow. 


	2. Help Wanted: Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
First Day  
  
The next morning, I was studying intensely for light leaks in my eyelids when the alarm went off. Still, it didn't wake me, then, a small meteor came out of the sky and crushed the clock into smithereens. The meteor was Knuckles' hand and he smashed the clock beyond memory.  
  
"Ok! Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! C'mon, up and at 'im!"  
  
At least Sonic doesn't wake someone like this.  
  
"What!? What time is it?" said I.  
  
"I dunno; I guess the clock's broken. First day, kid! Time for breakfast!  
  
"All right, gimme some time." And he left, "At least Sonic doesn't wake me like this."  
  
"Hey, kid! Did you fall into a time warp or something! Breakfast!!"  
  
"All right, all right, already! Keep your shoes on!" Sheesh, bossy.  
  
It wasn't a real breakfast: What Knux usually ate was granola, and I hate granola, but with his loving and caring attitude, he said:  
  
"Too bad. That's all I have. Get used to it, kid. Besides, it's good for you."  
  
I was tempted to say "Isn't that true for broccoli too?" but knowing Knuckles for so long, saying something like that and off to the Pearly Gates you go.  
  
"Now hurry up. We have a tight schedule to keep. We'll go to the Hidden Palace, so the Master can get used to you."  
  
After breakfast, which I struggled to eat, Knux and I went to the Hidden Palace. I've been there before about the time I first met Knux, but it's still so cool. All the precious gems that Knux has to keep from anyone. Man, those must be worth big in the black market...what am I thinking. Stop right here, Tails. You're cracking up. I can't believe I have to help guard these. Man, it's gonna be tough.  
  
"You have seen this before, but it is still impressive, no?"  
  
He took the words right of my mouth. What is he, psychic?  
  
"Master Emerald, here will be your temporary partial guardian for about a week."  
  
The freakiest thing that happened next was that the Emerald glowed in response. You guard an Emerald that understand everyday English and see how you feel. After the "formal introduction," he showed me the different parts in the area, some I have seen already: Marble Gardens, Sandopolis, Angel Zone, but there was a few that I didn't see before: Like the other place the Chaotix like to hang out, the Pool and a few other places I can't recall the names of.  
  
"Remember, this is not fun and games. There is a tremendous responsibility behind guarding this Island. So, do try your best in guarding it."  
  
"I'll try, Knux." Boy, was that kinda weird. I've seen Sonic and he barely has any responsibility, while Knux here was as responsible as they come. What a contrast. You'd wonder why Sonic and Knuckles became good friends.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much hanging out with some of the Chaotix. Mighty couldn't be there, 'cause Knux put him on special patrol or something. Then we went out to eat at...what was it again?  
  
"Ooh, it's you again, you little cute fox! Haha!"  
  
Oh, yeah, now I remember. We had a nice dinner of shrimp and filet-o'-fish and...I better move to another topic; I'm starting to get hungry. If only every day that I helped here was like today.  
  
After the meal, when the Chaotix and Knuckles started a belated Pitch tournament, I just went outside and was looking over the landscape. The sun had already set and the stars came out. It was on a night like this when the stars were fully twinkling that my memory drifted to our last episode with 'Botnik in Sapphire City and Chaos, when I was seperated from Sonic for a while near Mystic Ruins. And that drifted to my long time pal, who practically raised me: Sonic. Even though I was among good company, I still miss Sonic. He tried to do anything for me and when we were together, things around just looked better. Boy, do I miss him. I've been gone only two days and missed him like heck.  
  
At that particular moment, I saw someone walking down the street towards me. It looked like a bat of some sort. She walked near and stopped and looked at me. Not just stared, but "looked" at me. Normally, I would hate this mushy stuff, but for some reason, this felt different. She was beautiful.  
  
"Hello, cutie." she said and for some reason, the whole world went black.  
  
"Hmm, the poor kid fainted."  
  
I'm not sure what really happened between then and the next morning; I guess you have to fill in those holes yourself.  
  
"Hello? What just happened here, miss?" asked an innocent bystander.  
  
"Just the poor kid was overwhelmed by something, I guess." said the stranger.  
  
"Hmm, okay. Wait, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. Beg you pardon."  
  
"It's all right. I'll tell you my name first, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course, ladies first."  
  
"I am an "employee" of the government. My name is Rouge." 


	3. Help Wanted: Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Rouge  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"Hey, kid! Wake up! Julie, do we still have those so-called ammonia salts in the medicine cabinet?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get some."  
  
"Kid! Wake up!"  
  
"I wonder what caused him being unconscious?" said Espio.  
  
"No clue. There's no bumps or bruises on him, and where we found him, there was no sign of struggle. And if there was, we would've heard it."  
  
"Here are the salts!" called Julie.  
  
"Good, let's have 'em."  
  
I don't know what happened, but the next thing I new, a very rank smell came tearing through my nose. It hurt my eyes too. Man, that stuff reaked.  
  
"Hey, get that stuff away!" I coughed.  
  
Then Knuckles said "Good, he's awake. What happened, kid?"  
  
"Whoa, where am I?"  
  
"You're back in Knux's house. We found you outside lying on the ground." said Vector.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, what happened?" inquired Knux.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Why were you unconscious?"  
  
"I was unconscious?"  
  
"Outside last night you were."  
  
"Outside I was?"  
  
"Was your mother frightened by a parrot? What happened, kid!?" said a rather irritated Knuckles.  
  
"Calm yourself, Knux." warned Julie-Su.  
  
"I am perfectly calm." Knux replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"I...dunno what happened. All I saw was this beautiful woman."  
  
"Sounds like he found you a potential date, Knux." added Mighty jokingly.  
  
"Shaddup!" retorted Knux and Julie. "You said 'beautiful woman?'" asked Knux.  
  
"Yeah, I think she was a white bat."  
  
That raised a red flag in Knuckles' head.  
  
"White bat? Was she dressed like a bit like a spy from TV?"  
  
I didn't know Knux watch TV all that much. "Yeah. That's it."  
  
"You know what this means, people? Rouge IS here. She's after the Emeralds again. Special look out procedure, effective on the hour!" barked Knuckles.  
  
"Who the heck is Rouge?" said I [who would be named after a color. She wasn't even red in the least.]  
  
"Rouge is a treasure hunter. She has been peskering me for the Emeralds on the Island! Now, Chaotix! We need to keep a look out! Mighty, check the Marble Gardens! Vector, scout Sandopolis! Charmy, buzz around Echidnaopolis! Espio!..."  
  
Espio bolted to attention.  
  
"...look somewhere." said Knux after a pause. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Tails, come with me to the area around the Hidden Palace! She'll get there eventually."  
  
We all left Knux's house to our assigned locations.  
  
"Good, you spread out the team. And you brought that 'kid' to guard my Emeralds. You fool. He is easily manipulated. You made your last move, Echidna. Soon, your treasure will be mine."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Knux and I got to the secret entrance to the Hidden Palace. You couldn't see it unless you were almost on top of it. After we entered the Palace, Knux contacted the Chaotix for updates.  
  
"Charmy, see anything?"  
  
"No hair or sign of that bat, Knux."  
  
"Vector?"  
  
"All I see is one thing...sand, nothing else."  
  
"Mighty?"  
  
"See no bat here in the Gardens."  
  
"Espio?"  
  
"I'm ground-searching Echidnaopolis. Nothing so far."  
  
"Nothing here near the palace. Keep looking, men."  
  
He signed off and said to me.  
  
"Tails, go to the transporter, beam up to the link up at the surface and scan the area."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Don't call me 'sir.'"  
  
I beamed up to the surface [hmm, sounded like Star Trek there for a sec. Heh heh.] and scanned the area as he said. Nothing, nothing but grass and trees everywhere.  
  
"Knux, looks clear."  
  
"Thanks kid, but keep looking. If I know her, she'll be in hiding until her opportune moment. We need to stay alert so that moment may never come."  
  
"All right."  
  
- - - - -  
  
I stayed up there for hours...and more hours. I was getting pretty tired. I nearly fell asleep when I heard a small voice. Good thing I have good hearing or I wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"Hello, cutie."  
  
I spun around to see who spoke, but saw no one.  
  
"Red, or whatever your name is, is that you?"  
  
"Hmm, it could be, but you can't tell, can you?"  
  
"Stay away from the portal!"  
  
"You look sleepy, go to sleep."  
  
"I don't need sleep! Stay back or I'll get Knuckles and he'll kick your butt!"  
  
"I can help you sleep."  
  
Then, I heard a zip and a bit of pain stabbed in my arm. I looked to find a needle in my arm. I hate needles. I freak if I see something sticking in my little body. You would too, wouldn't ya?  
  
"OW! Hey, quit that! That hurt! You...oh, my...I feel...sleepy."  
  
"Yes, sleep."  
  
I couldn't control it. My vision just went black. That twice in two days. Geez, that must what happen when you see a beautiful girl. I collapsed and fell to sleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams, foolish kid." she tauntedly said as he lurked from the bushes and entered the portal.  
  
"This is what that Echidna gets for hiring a kid to help. He has defied me long enough. I'd love to see his face when he sees his precious Emeralds gone." and she disappeared into the portal. 


	4. Help Wanted: Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Disaster ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Things went weird when I was hit with that "dart" thing. I had weird dreams about that bat and me falling asleep and finding the Master Emerald gone. Suddenly, I heard a voice.  
  
"Why do you slumber? Get up before it's too late!"  
  
"Tails! Do you copy!?" my communicator screamed.  
  
"Knux, I spotted Rouge! She's headed for the portal linked to the Hidden Palace!" another voice said.  
  
"I can't get Tails! TAILS! CAN YOU READ!?"  
  
"Vector, callin' in. Got the word from Charmy. I'm coming to the portal."  
  
"Call up Mighty and Espio and double-time them up here. And if you find Tails, have him contact me. Scratch that. I'm coming up there."  
  
Since I was still out, I couldn't respond. What happened? Where'd Rouge go?  
  
- - - - -  
  
Knuckles called from the Hidden Palace.  
  
"I'm coming up there! Tails could need help!" then he left through the main door. Unforutnately, someone ELSE was there in the Palace.  
  
"Ah, he left. Good, good. It's according to plan."  
  
She walked up to the Master Emerald, glowing as always. Rouge even looked more scheming inside the green glow of the Master.  
  
"You, my precious gem will make a great price in the black market." she said and pulled out a strange device that cords came out the sides, kind of like an impulse detector. Rouge attached the cords to the Master Emerald and activated the gadget. The Master shrank to the size of a Chaos Emerald [which could be put in any pack of any kind.]  
  
"There, you're mine. Shame that this biluminating-gadget thing can only shrink you for a short time. This is still experimental, but you'll be small enough long enough to get you to my vessel."  
  
She stuffed the miniature Master Emerald into her pack and went silently and in the shadows, out the main gate, knowing that the Chaotix and possibly Knuckles were at the portal.  
  
- - - - -  
  
I was just getting up when I saw the Chaotix coming up the hill toward me. Man, I felt kinda sick. I looked around for Rouge but couldn't find her.  
  
"Kid! Are you all right!?" exclaimed Vector.  
  
"I saw her coming this way." said Charmy, putting some exclamation on the "her." "Did you see Rouge, Tails?"  
  
Then Knuckles ran up.  
  
"Kid! What happened!?" he frantically said.  
  
"Rouge found me and--"  
  
"ROUGE!? I'll be right back!" said Knux as he disappeared into the portal.  
  
"...and she kept speaking out of nowhere. Then, I felt a dart hit my arm and it must've been a tranquilizer, 'cause I blacked out!"  
  
All of the Chaotix [except Charmy since he was not there.] gasped in unison, knowing what that could mean.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
Mighty, Vector, Espio and I turned to see Knuckles in the portal, with a scowling expression on his face. He was not happy.  
  
"Rouge took the Master."  
  
The Chaotix knew what would happen next. Suddenly, the Island shook. Without the Master Emerald, the Supers could not hold up the Island properly and initial gravity would soon take over and pull the Island to reat on whatever's under it.  
  
"We're sinking!!" shouted the Chaotix.  
  
"This is all my fault! I should've guarded this portal more carefully and not let myself get tranquilized! Now the Island will fall into the ocean."  
  
"That's not the worst part." said Knuckles. "This means Rouge has a better opportunity to escape on boat when the Island rests."  
  
When the Island settled in the ocean that shook the Island [and everyone on it. I'm still kinda dizzy from it.] Knux demanded the whole story from me. A gulp got stuck in my throat.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"I'd figure Rouge would choose you as a principle target to get the Emeralds. Should've put you on patrol. Dang it!"  
  
Vector picked up a combination dart/syringe from the bushes. "Here's the dart that knocked out Tails."  
  
"That's not important now. We need to find Rouge and the Master."  
  
I just sat on a nearby rock and started brooding. "Man! I should've pounced on her when I knew she was in the bushes! I feel like such an idiot!"  
  
"Oh, Tails, don't beat yourself up. First-timers usually get it bad."  
  
Suddenly, Knuckles' communicater crackled to life.  
  
"Knuckles! Sir!" It was Charmy. "I spotted Rouge!"  
  
"Where!?" barked Knuckles.  
  
"She's near one of the docks for the shuttles, but getting a boat! She has the Master on the boat! Better get down here!"  
  
But Knuckles didn't need to hear the last part. He was heading to the hovercrafts about one-hundred yards away. The Chaotix ran right behind him.  
  
"I'm going to get Rouge for this!" shouted Knuckles.  
  
"So will I." I said under my breath and powered up my anklets [those come in handy.] and sped toward another thing needed...the Tornado 2. 


	5. Help Wanted: Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Let's Get Her! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
As I sped to my biplane, Knuckles and the Chaotix jumped into the nearest hovercraft and put the pedal to the metal. You'd never think a hovercraft could go 80 in so short a time.  
  
"When we get there, we must keep quiet. Being a bat means she has a keen sense of hearing. Take positions and turn your communicator's to low so not to attract attention!"  
  
"Got it, boss!" shouted Vector over the rev of the engines.  
  
They got to the docks and quietly snuck up on the unsuspecting she-bat. There was the Master, under a tarp tied down to the back side of the motorboat.  
  
"This is Knuckles." he said in a whisper. "What is your position, Espio?"  
  
Espio replied back. "Uh...upright, head turned toward Rouge, tail erect."  
  
"Why do I bother? Just get ready for charge."  
  
"Yes, Knux." Espio said and signed off.  
  
Knuckles was the closest. He could've snuck right on top of her...if a twig under Knux's left shoe didn't betray his presence.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Rouge's ear twitched, Knuckles cursed, and Rouge jumped into the boat starting up the engine.  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
Knux, Mighty, Vector and Espio charged toward the fruit bat, but it was too late. Rouge revved up the motor and sped off over the sea.  
  
"Darn it! She got away!"  
  
The Chaotix looked dejected, but then Knux's communicator picked up a voice.  
  
"Knux! It's me, Tails!"  
  
"Where we're you!? We could've used you!" shouted a fuming Knuckles.  
  
"You still can! I'm trying to intercept Rouge in the Tornado! Charmy's with me!"  
  
"That's using your head. Keep on course, I'll go in a motorboat and go after her. Over and out!" he turned to the Chaotix. "Get in the craft and follow me! We have a chick to catch."  
  
"Yeah!" they jumped into the craft preparing to go after Knux.  
  
Knuckles jumped into the nearest motorboat and the engine roared to life. He looked back and shouted. "Let's get her!"  
  
The chase was on.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Unfortunately, Rouge's boat was faster then Knux's and it was hard to keep up with her. She looked back and cackled.  
  
"You fool! You can't stop me; I have your precious Emerald and no one can stop me!"  
  
She looked like she would win, but if she looked up, she could've prevented what came next.  
  
"There she is! Take her down to as close as you can!" Charmy shouted back to me.  
  
"Aye aye, chap!" I shouted back with a thumbs up. I love flying these planes. I took her down as close as I could, but we were atill about 50 ft. above her.  
  
"What are we going to do now!?" question Charmy.  
  
"YOU are going to take the controls, I will jump onto her boat!"  
  
"Are you crazy!? The landing might tear you to shreads! That's too risky!"  
  
"So was the time I stopped 'Botnik down south. All right, on the count of three."  
  
Charmy prepared to take control of the plane. "Ready!" he shoted nervously.  
  
"One...!"  
  
Knuckles had the impression of what I was going to do.  
  
"Don't do it, kid! You'll kill yourself!" he shouted in vain.  
  
"Two...!"  
  
"He's not going to do it, will he!?" shouted Espio.  
  
I crouched for the leap of faith [literally.]  
  
"He would." said Vector.  
  
"THREE!! GERONIMO!!" I leapt for Rouge's boat, hoping I wouldn't miss.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Rouge sped off ahead of Knuckles and the Chaotix.  
  
"Fools. They just don't accept defeat when they have it. They still have those seven smaller gems, why not keep those and spare one for me? Selfish creatures."  
  
Suddenly, she heard a scream from above.  
  
"GERONIMO!!"  
  
I landed on a speed bar between her and the Master Emerald.  
  
"Give that back, Rouge!!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Clever bat to go so low!" and I attacked. Anything useful, feet, fists, I used. I never though I'd see the day I would fight physically with a woman.  
  
"You'll never get it back, it's mine!" shouted Rouge.  
  
"The Master Emerald belongs to Knuckles, not to bloodsuckers like you!"  
  
That was the last straw. "You insulent...!" she wreathed and she started fighting back. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!"  
  
"Only if you give the Emerald back too!"  
  
"Never!" she gave me quite a punch on my arm. I struck back between the eyes. No one told me she was a good fighter. She grabbed me by the knees and nearly flipped me over the side. I managed to grab to the side rail, then, she started pounding my hands to get me to let go.  
  
I thought I was a goner, then, the next thing I knew, she yelped. Charmy had dove and stung her on the back.  
  
"Charmy! What about the plane!?" I yelled to him.  
  
"I found the auto-pilot." Then he helped me back up onto the boat. "I'll take care of Rouge; you take care of the boat."  
  
Charmy kept Rouge busy and I was able to slow down the boat so Knux and the Chaotix would catch up.  
  
"Looks like you're out of the job, Rouge." said Knuckles as he boarded. Mighty and Vector [being the stronger.] held Rouge down while Knux secured the Master Emerald for the home voyage.  
  
"Good job, kid. You took care of a threat to the Island."  
  
"Boss? What are we going to do with her?" asked Mighty.  
  
"Hmm, good question."  
  
"There was an Island nearby when we we're chasing her. Maybe we could...maroon her?"  
  
Knuckles looked at me for a moment and a sly grin formed on his face.  
  
"Curse you! Curse you!" shrieked Rouge. 


	6. Help Wanted: Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Two Weeks Notice... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
We got home from our "job" with Rouge. Hope she has an appetite for coconuts. Has she got a mouth; So bad I won't bother to write them down on paper. Then, we had our celebration. We went to the Pool for several hours and swam and had ice cream and all kinds of fun stuff, and there was even more good news: Sonic got away from Amy and is on the way for the Island. He said he'll be there by sometime at the end of the week.  
  
It's hard to believe it's been nearly a week since I've been here and now I have another week with Sonic here.  
  
After supper, we had a camp out and Vector bought some new up-to-date speakers with woofers that would knock your socks off, baby.  
  
We had s'mores and soda pop and lots of fun. Sonic's supposed to come tommorow, we're hoping. Hope to see him soon.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning, we got ready to meet Sonic at the airport. I'm writing my last entry in this journal so he can read it and find out about my adventure here. I sure mis--  
  
[pen runs out of ink.]  
  
Darn it. Had to look for a new pen. Anyway, he said he'll be here by about 10 o'clock. About 5 minutes now. Man, time goes so slow.  
  
"Hey, kid! Sonic's plane is arriving!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
One last thing, Knuckles engraved the Guardian's seal on the back of my shoes one night when I was sleeping to remember what I been through. That was nice of him. I better get to the shuttlebay. He'll be here any minute.  
  
Sincerely, Tails  
  
- - - - -  
  
Tails, Knuckles and the Chaotix witness Sonic's shuttle come into the bay. Sonic stepped off and ran clear across the terminal to Tails, giving him a noogie.  
  
"How's my little bro doing, you knucklehead?" Sonic said.  
  
"Hey, cut that out!" Tails said, succumbing to the noogie.  
  
"Has Knux kept you out of trouble?"  
  
"More than you know, Sonic." added Knuckles.  
  
As the seven walked off to Chaotix Central, Sonic asked one more time.  
  
"How has it been, kid?"  
  
Tails, in response, handed Sonic his journal.  
  
"You have no idea, big bro, no idea at all."  
  
THE END 


End file.
